User talk:Blue Rook/Forbidden characters
He does it again Congrats on yet another enthralling and fascinating subpage, Rook! (Or should I start calling you Mike?) I'm pretty sure we could never find a suitable way to include these characters in the main space, but I don't think that's necessary at all, now that you've done this wonderful tribute. Great work! --Proudhug 19:11, 26 February 2009 (UTC) : Thanks man, I appreciate that! There are others I'm planning on adding, but that's after I get back to my old computer. 19:41, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Suggestions What about the poor unfortunate Secret Service Agent that got stabbed through the back in the hallway of the White House? or the poor kid that Juma shot? Cool page, btw... Thief12 03:47, 19 March 2009 (UTC) : Yes, those are absolutely going to be included eventually. I just rewatched the episode the other day to make sure they weren't credited & also had no lines... they both seem to fit the criteria. Problem is, I don't know when I'll be back at my main computer so it might just take awhile before I add. I know this sounds similar to the note at the bottom of one of your pages, but be sure to check back periodically :) User pages are so much fun to make! 04:17, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::I had saved this image when I saw the episode, so I decided to drop it here. This is the hostage that Juma picked up and killed. Thief12 03:52, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::: Thanks bro! I went and add him here. I hope you don't mind that I uploaded another image without the logo for it and deleted the original you uploaded. 02:51, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::: Glad to see you didn't forget, hehehe... Poor sap had a bullseye face from the very beginning. Thief12 05:12, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::: And at long last here's the slain agent. 18:07, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Stokes' men Since I already uploaded this pics, I thought you might consider making entries for Stokes' nameless thugs. Image:Stokes-man.jpg Image:Stokes-man-2.jpg Image:Stokes-man-3.jpg Feel free to use them if you like, or delete them if you don't :-) Thief12 03:47, 2 April 2009 (UTC) : These images are great. I'm definitely going to add these, a big thank you for reminding me of them and for posting the hostage pic. 04:18, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Operative 0 I'm glad you added Operative "0". As you say, he has had significant screen-time, even more than Harbinson. I'm surprised they haven't credited him yet. Thief12 15:05, 6 May 2009 (UTC) : Yes, my thoughts exactly; I remember being stunned when I looked up Harbinson's actor and saw that he portrayed the other guy, who was practically invisible. An interesting thing, though, is that Gabriel Casseus was credited in a similar situation: he got a cred for a basically insignificant appearance too. It seems Brian Kimmet will "earn" his premature credits, in next weeks episode, doesn't it? 17:16, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Bikini Sunbather's pic For the season 8 forbidden character : Thanks bro! I gave ya credit, much appreciated. 19:46, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Oleg's wife and baby Certainly deserve a mention. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 10:09, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :She's hot :-D Thief12 02:16, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Is it possible she's the character played by Gabrielle Made? Thief12 02:18, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::: After rewatching some scenes, I think that Made might be the nurse/surgeon that gives Jack some clothes at the hospital, before they take out Renee's body. Thief12 03:14, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :::: I'll definitely add them soon. Nice catch, and great shot. 04:08, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Season 4 Forbidden Characters File:S4ep6_guard.jpg File:S4ep8_exploded.jpg File:S4ep11_tricked.jpg File:James S4ep13.jpg I think these guys are certainly notable. William.Y.Fremont 10:09, July 27, 2010 (UTC) : The car bomb agent and the fake Marwan are brilliant additions, I did not think of them but definitely will add, and give you credit too. I really love it when people have ideas about this fun characters! The other two are actually already on my shortlist, believe it or not. The compound terrorist was played by Michael Hilow, and the McLennen-Forster guard's name is either James or Steven(s) according to my notes. : Please note that I will be uploading different versions of these characters images, the current ones you have don't comply with policy (bad caps in file suffix, no fair-use tag, no episode category, too blurry) so please don't be offended if I replace them. 11:25, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :It doesn't matter if you replace those. William.Y.Fremont 12:32, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::The man on the fourth picture is stuntman Rob Mars. Tom 18:13, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::: Thanks Tom! And big thanks to you William, I've added the first three. The reason why I didn't add the fourth is because, it turns out, that he isn't Forbidden at all... he's got a name: James. I've replaced the images but have kept yours in the File History for the record. Much appreciated, William! 23:12, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Maybe found an actor I think Kingsley's final man was played by J.J.Perry,http://www.stuntplayers.com/SPD_Members/details.php?id=161086 09:59, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks! Looking at the face in general, but especially the shape of the ear, I definitely agree. This isn't Tom, is it? 13:53, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ：It's me，forget to log in. William.Y.Fremont 13:58, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Characters Here will come a few characters. I hope you can do something with it. --Station7 16:33, December 11, 2010 (UTC) *File:ChloeCTUNY.jpg *File:ChloeBeck.jpg *File:ChloeArlo.jpg : Thanks for uploading these :) When I get the Season 8 DVDs, I will definitely look into these and see if they have any fun roles to be included. Right now unfortunately I'm not equipped for much Season 8 work. : In order to keep these files, Station7 can you add the correct episode category (according to the image policy)? I really have no clue which episode they came from and they can't stay here without those categs. 06:01, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Sure, but I think the second picture is from Day 8: 3:00pm-4:00pm. Chloe is arrest! --Station7 09:38, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Before you delete those, I will add them to the Dutch 24 Wiki, so that I can check better from which episode they are. I think I will watch a little bit of the final from season 8 for picture 2 :) So it can stay :) --Station7 16:16, December 13, 2010 (UTC) : You can re-upload them at your convenience, whenever you find the correct categories. From the looks of things, though, I don't think those background characters had enough prominence/notability to be on the list. Season 8 was released in the US today! 22:49, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I understand it.--Station7 10:38, December 15, 2010 (UTC) More characters Here are some more FC entries you may like. File:8x16 Geo Corvera.jpg File:Philliptech.jpg File:S1kill1.jpg File:S1kill2.jpg File:Marwanthug.jpg I think that these guys are pretty notable for having no lines and no credits. --ASHPD24 22:35, December 12, 2010 (UTC) : The Phillip tech is already on my To-Do list! I'm glad there is another editor here who remembered that guy, too. Please don't forget the episode categories, so I can keep the files around. Especially for the Marwan guy, I don't even know which episode to go watch his scene. : The rest on the list you added to my main Talk page I will also look into soon, as well. If you saw, the McLennen-Forster EMP tech and the guard weren't even Forbidden: the first has lines and the second has a name (James)! So I added them to the general encyclopedia already. Also I have added another of your recommendations —mentioned months ago as well by William: the 12pm interrogated sentry — to the Forbidden list. 06:01, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :: The first picture was from the smoking man. Didn't he had any line? I'm not sure...Jack asked him something, I thought.--Station7 16:18, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Nope, that guy just stood there looking like an idiot and Jack shot him for the inconvenience. Oh, and here are the episodes for the photos. Samir's idiot terrorist (Day 8: 7:00am-8:00am) Phillip's tech (Earliest is Day 6: 3:00am-4:00am, probably others) First hitman (Day 1: 1:00am-2:00am) Second hitman (Same day) Marwan's American thug (Day 4: 11:00am-12:00pm)--ASHPD24 21:25, December 13, 2010 (UTC) : The idea is for the uploader to insert those categories. It is a necessary component of the image policy. It needs to be specific, too: with Phillip's technician, which episode did that image come from? Not which episodes he appeared in. 07:28, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Where do the categories go? --ASHPD24 21:15, December 14, 2010 (UTC) : When you upload the file, insert the correct category as text. You can also just go back to the file page, click EDIT, and stick it there if you forgot. It looks like this, an example to see what I mean. : I understand that nobody likes reading the image policy, but anyone who uploads files here is obligated to follow it. 22:32, December 14, 2010 (UTC) : Categories are all there now. If there's anything else I need to do here let me know. --ASHPD24 23:10, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Great work! Hey Blue Rook, this page is looking even more brill now you've expanded it! All ur user stuff is always a joy to read. I have a (not entirely serious) suggestion for a forbidden character - this guy here was seen in the background of the school scenes in Season 1 episodes 10 and 11, then at the start of episode 12 we see him in all his acting glory. Basically he's as camp as christmas, and his "naturalistic" acting style leaves a little something to be desired haha! Check it out if you have time. Also, as he is clammering to get close to Palmer, Alberta Green says in voice over "Palmer is still in danger", so I think the writers were gonna make him the next hitter. : Also, I like ur observation about season 2 being cool cos Jack doesn't do absolutely everything. I think that's kind of true for the first 3 seasons - obvs my favourite is series 1! But because an assassination attempt isn't as big a deal as "everyone is going to die", it makes more sense for one man to head a small team to investigate. That's what it is - more of an unravelling investigation than a disaster prevention movie, which is why I like it best. And for season 2, we always have to remember the part where CTU have the location of the guy with the bomb, but before going there they have to rescue Jack Bauer from Nina and wait for him to fly over to lead the charge :P : If it's not too much of a personal question (haha) do you have a fav season of 24?--Acer4666 11:27, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I love that dude already. From the image he looks like such a clown! Combined with the "background chatter" of that reporter, I'm beginning to realize that the show-runners were having quite a bit of fun when they filmed Season 1. When I get a chance I'll look at his scenes and make a verdict; as you probably know this may take a bit but I always get around to it. Thank you for the suggestion. And regarding the observation about investigation vs. disaster prevention, it's great because even in Season 4 there was a little touch of the earlier seasons. By this I mean the part where McCallan (Day 4) (not Jack!) finds Marwan's PDA with a drive intact and Chloe tracks the missile. Jack basically just watches, and then of course the Air Force actually blows the thing up. (On a side note, how crappy would it have been if Marwan had simply tossed the device off the roof after shooting it? LA would be a smoldering crater!) 15:19, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Haha I bet CTU would have somehow found a way to stop the missile! ::I was gonna make a page about all the poor innocent bystanders that the camera and music always heavily implies are evil to distract the audience from the main villains (fake marwan, guy in red shirt, ellis's bearded guy in bar, there are tons more) but I guess they're all pretty well covered here! ::Also, I don't know if u saw my User:Acer4666/Day 1 plot article, but the guy that garroted Ellis seemed to have a rather crucial role in series 1 - I'm sure he was the guy that Nina was talking about when she and Tony traced funds to an assassin in Belgrade who "left yugoslavia this morning". It can't have been Jovan, Mishko, or Alexis (thanks to dialogue from later episodes), or Andre (he arrived in LA at 10:20am, I don't think a flight from east europe could get there in time). If it wasn't for him, CTU would never have been able to trace the backup shooters and things probs would have gone a bit better for the Drazens!--Acer4666 13:01, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Whoa. That's very interesting... I always just lazily assumed that that intel about Belgrade was for either Alexis, Suba, or Jovan. (I perused your Day 1 plot page but not closely enough to pick up on that). I browsed through again, but what were the "dialogue" details that ruled out the 3 primary hitters as the Belgrade guy? To me, that scene was pretty clear: Nina talks ominously about a dude leaving Yugoslavia, and the camera immediately cuts to Alexis. Are you sure the Ellis guy was the Yugoslavia hitter? 06:16, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :I know, the editing and ominous music of the scene (along with Alexis walking out of a hangar containing a plane) do heavily imply she's talking about him - but at the start of Day 1: 2:00pm-3:00pm Milo tells Tony that Alexis Drazen "stopped off in D.C. for a couple of days before landing in LAX on saturday". And in Day 1: 1:00pm-2:00pm, Tony tells Alberta Green about Jovan and Mishko, saying that one entered the country two days ago, and the other entered the country 3 days ago through florida. It's likiely that some or all of this intel is wrong (most likely Nina's "source" in Yugoslavia), but assuming everyone is right the only thing that fits is that Ellis's assassin is CTU's link between the two halbves of the season--Acer4666 10:15, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :: I like it! It's awesome you were able to determine this, especially about a Forbidden character. 13:27, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Thinking about this again, is there any way we can rule out Jonathan Matijevich as the Belgrade guy? It doesn't seem likely, but I don't understand the events as thoroughly as you do. (He's important enough for me to venture as a guess, because although we always saw him with Gaines, he was really Andre's guy who was working with Gaines.) 07:30, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Well again, he was in LA at 1am so couldn't have left belgrade that morning. Also, the dialogue between Nina and Alberta goes "we found a link to the balkans", "yeah, the photographer from the breakfast, we already know" "no no, this assassin left yugoslavia this morning". But I agree that Jonathan was probs provided by Andre - I already added it to his article, but Tony told alberta in Day 1: 10:00am-11:00am that he was likely from Macedonia.--Acer4666 08:25, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeesh that's right, I forgot that part of the exchange. It really does seem to me to be the Ellis garroter for sure at this point. 08:35, March 24, 2011 (UTC) CTU Deadeye Hey, dunno if you have it but in 24: Exposed part 2 there's a short interview with the guy playing the CTU deadeye in the last ep of season 2. It doesn't identify him, but apparently by day he's a chef at a small restaurant in Hermosa Beach, and at other times he snipes out oil billionaires and saves Jack Bauer's life. What a bloke!--Acer4666 22:53, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : I rarely watch special features. But that's excellent! Just the kind of thing I love to hear; I will definitely check it out. 08:09, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Can you check episode 23 at the time of 00:17:41 to check whether this guy Paul and the deadeye are the same person or not? Thanks. --William 11:30, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't think they're the same person - Paul looks more like Michael P. Lugar to me, but that's probably just cos of the similar angle and context--Acer4666 12:24, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Stonefaced secret service agent Hey, me again! I just thought I'd say that I think the first of your forbidden characters isn't actually forbidden - I'm sure it the same as this guy. Keith did say he had been bugging him all day!--Acer4666 13:50, April 7, 2011 (UTC) : Very interesting, within a few days I will check the scene again of phone-tap-agent because the dots you're connecting seem pretty straight. At the moment, the two pictures aren't convincing me it is the same man, but now given those details I'm not certain they are different, either. If any other ideas like this come to mind don't hold back! 18:43, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Indeed you were correct. I'm always glad to promote apparent Forbiddens to the main encyclopedia. 07:16, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Day 3 Hey, just wondering if you had any Day 3 forbiddens in the pipeline to add? One I noticed today was the junkie who injects heroine into her toe in the crackhouse raid, spooking Jack out. Also, in the scene when Michelle leaves the Chandler Plaza Hotel after surviving the virus, check out some of the other survivors that leave with her - they're all grinning like cheshire cats that they're alive, despite having left their colleagues and loved ones bleeding and dying in agony back in the hotel!--Acer4666 15:36, May 5, 2011 (UTC) : Yes indeed, that woman is on my D3 wait-list! The other ones I didn't know about, but I'll keep an eye out for them. Thanks man, 17:13, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Day 4 train characters What are you thinking about Todd Cattell as Brody's guard on that train, as per the imdb listing? Also I have two sources saying the train passenger actor is called John B. Day but I can't find a pic of him to confirm it--Acer4666 11:07, June 4, 2011 (UTC) : The hairline is pretty much identical, but the face looks somewhat different from the bodyguard's. I'm not decided on this yet. --ASHPD24 13:33, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :: Another alternative is Rife Sibley, but he looks too young--Acer4666 17:33, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::: I went through this exact thing years ago when I first found the Polish website, and I recall being so excited to find names related to guys in that scene. But as you mention, none of it matches up or is verifiable. Sibley looks like none of them and "John B. Day" is like a ghost! Never did find any answers. 21:29, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :: This stuntman looks like Brody's guard. --William 16:34, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::: Oh heck that absolutely is the guy. How on earth did you find him? Please feel free to add him to the episode guide's Uncredited list soon; I'm adding it to my user page now with credit to you. Thanks man, always keep an eye out for these! 04:56, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Actually I was inspired by Acer's spot on Erik Rondell so I decide to do some random search on that page. Luckily, Norman is on the first page. --William 06:23, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Lawnmower Man Hey, about your "probably Ron" safehouse agent - I don't think he's strictly forbidden per se, as he has lines. Whether he deserves an unnamed character entry is a different matter. But a voice-over is heard, identifying themselves as "1098", asking if Daniels is in position. Daniels replies saying that he is, and asks the other guy to touch his ear if he can hear him. We then see Lawnmower man touch his ear, ergo he is the guy speaking in voice over. He then asks if Paulson can read him.--Acer4666 20:00, July 14, 2011 (UTC) : So, Lawnmower radios Daniels, who radios Paulson, who radios Breeher. The only reason I didn't notice this is because on my CCs and subtitles, it says "BREEHER" is speaking. (Also I think he asks Daniels "what's your 10-98" but that doesn't really change anything.) After re-examining the scene myself, I think you're correct... but if you didn't know about the Jeff Breeher label before, would you check again and let me know if that changes anything for you? : If you still think it's Lawnmower talking, I'll move the stuff to Unnamed CTU because the lines are prominently heard, introducing the whole scene (as opposed to useless "background chatter"). 11:21, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I will check again, imagining it's breeher to see if it works (can't atm but a bit later today). But the way I saw it was lawnmower man was kind of the head honcho sorting things out - he radios Daniels, asking if he's in position, Daniels says "yes I am, can you hear me", then lawnmower man says "Paulson, talk to me", and Paulson goes "all clear", and then I'm not sure if it's paulson or lawnmower man who then radioes Breeher to ask him how things are going. But I will check again. Also, apparently 10-98 is police code for "assignment complete" which makes no sense in the circumstances haha! Aw well perhaps ctu have their own codes--Acer4666 11:28, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, I've managed to check now. Firstly, my subtitles say that "(radio)" asks Daniels how he's doing, then Daniels asks Paulson how he's doing, then Paulson asks Breeher how he's doing. Based on what voices sound like, I'll say that the guy who asks Daniels how he's doing and the one that asks Paulson how he's doing are definitely the same, and not Paulson or Daniels or Breeher (to me). But the guy who asks Breeher how he's doing is a different voice, and does sound like Paulson. I interpret it as lawnmower radios daniels, who then radios back to lawnmower, who then radios paulson, who then radios Breeher, who then radios back to Paulson. ::I know this is non-encyclopedic ranting, but my explanation is - the guys at the safehouse were made up of the original guys, who were stationed inside (paulson & breeher) and then the extra guys who were sent later, stationed outside (daniels, lawnmower, hardhat, ron, maybe others). I think lawnmower was in charge of the outside guys, so he checked to make sure his subordinate (daniels) was all set up, and then lawnmower radioed the leader of the inside guys, Paulson, who then checked up on his subordinate (breeher). ::Anyways, those are my thoughts, take from them what you will! I'm fairly confident lawnmower man is the guy who speaks twice on the radio--Acer4666 11:47, July 16, 2011 (UTC) The R1 CC identifies the first radioer as Breeher. To me, it sounds like he's saying "When/If your position is 10-98, can you give me a delta check?" (It's actually the "delta check" part that makes no sense to me.) The second radioer is labeled as Daniels in the captions, and the third as Paulson. To me all three voices definitely sound completely different, especially Paulson's. And for the record, none of them sound much like Breeher's radio voice from the previous episode. My conclusion is that the 3pm-4pm CC is wrong about Breeher and it was the Mower Agent (aka "Ron") who radioed Daniels, who radioed right back. Then Daniels radioed Paulson, who then radioed Breeher. And as mentioned on Talk:Ron (CTU), I believe there were only the three agents stationed at the safe house plus Paulson and Breeher. --proudhug 04:05, July 24, 2011 (UTC) : Just noticed that Breeher has a TCG card: on it, the quote attributed to him is "Daniels in position 10-98, can you give me a delta check?" Given the context and everything, I'm still sure that the lawnmower's name is Ron. 21:07, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Does that change anything? Isn't it just the TCG guys copying the R1 subtitles? I thought we agreed the first voice isn't Breeher?--Acer4666 22:56, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: No it doesn't, I really just forgot to type the "lol" in that post! 05:03, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ah, gotcha haha! I suppose having that quote on his card isn't saying he's the one that said it - the Robert Joseph card has a quote said by Graem Bauer to Ron. ::::On a side note have you checked out that trading card wiki I linked on the TCG article? It's awesome! One person has done it by himself and got images for loads of the cards, pretty much recreated the database that got taken down from the official website!--Acer4666 07:42, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh hell yes: 1,000,000 thanks for bringing that to my attention the other day with your edit to the cards article. (In fact I've corrected 2 minor counting mistakes on that wiki for the 24 cards, you might have seen.) I have already downloaded every single card image for archival purposes from there too. I don't understand a thing about that game, but I'll be damned if I'm missing more than a tiny handful of those card images! 18:34, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Mariah Pasos has a line! Yes indeedy, there's no need to wait for verification before moving her to unnamed characters - she says "up against the wall" when she handcuffs Melanie. The camera isn't on her when she says it, but she is the one handcuffing Melanie two seconds later and there are no other female law enforcement people present. Should we just call her "Krugman's partner" for now?--Acer4666 20:34, August 11, 2011 (UTC) : I think "Hot blonde chick" is better. --ASHPD24 02:47, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :: Haha, yeah that's definitely supposed to be her! So if we ever figure out for sure if that actress's name matches to that woman, we can just slap it on the unnamed entry. Thanks for letting me do the honors Acer. I really love these rare occasions when someone gets promoted out of the Forbiddens. 04:21, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok dude I feel I'm tantalisingly close to solving this...check out the profile of "world traveler" on facebook - here. Now that person has signed themelves "Mariah Pasos" on an LA casting call, here. If you ask me, it looks like her. I've sent a message, man I hoped I worded it right and we get a response!--Acer4666 12:29, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, who cares if she doesn't respond I'm sure it's her. Check out her website "sphinx art" here (same as her facebook URL) - where she calls herself "Mariah sphinx", there's pics of her and although she has black hair now I'm positive it's her.--Acer4666 15:31, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Chinese Consulate Two fairly obvious forbidden characters in Day 4 are the security guard who accidentally shoots Koo Yin to death, and the security guard who briefly lifts Howard Bern's mask during the raid. Obviously if it weren't for these two, a lot of trouble would have been avoided. I don't know if the second guard is eligible though since only his back and not his face is visible on-camera. Nfl392 15:20, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :Speaking of the chinese, don't forget about the three masked operatives in the season 5 finale. --William 16:25, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I checked these characters out, and one has passed muster! Say hello to the misfortune cookie guard, one of two that I just added. Thanks for pointing him out Nfl392. I looked at the other recommendations, and while they were important, I wasn't able to get any kind of image of them that would be useful as per my personal criteria. 20:28, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Day 3 Forbidden characters In Day 3: 2:00pm-3:00pm, a man from John Keeler's group breaks off and meets with Wayne Palmer; we can assume this is the source who gets Wayne the "playbook" for Keeler in the debate and also the source who warns Wayne that Sherry has arrived at Keeler's office in Day 3: 9:00am-10:00am. His face is visible only in Day 3: 2:00pm-3:00pm. In Day 3: 12:00am-1:00am, the show had us believe for about 30 seconds that the men sent by Alan Milliken to abduct/kill Kevin Kelly were in a car and driving straight for Sherry, who was frantically trying to leave the trailer park. It just turned out to be an elderly couple, though. Their faces are visible. BTW, were you going to add the other "CTU deadeye" in Day 2? --Nfl392 22:36, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Blond-haired merc Despite the different hair color and glass, I think David Orth might have portrayed the character? --William 15:33, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Remove Looking at User:Blue Rook/Forbidden characters#Craig's accomplice, Henry M. Kingi, Jr. has not anymore the highest count of actor who had the most roles. It's Randall Archer at this point. --Station7 19:23, November 26, 2011 (UTC) : Ah yeah that was out of date, thanks for noticing. Removed! 20:53, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::You're welcome! --Station7 22:20, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Day 1/Day 2 Gray-Haired Secret Service Agent Last time I watched season 1, I noticed a third Secret Service agent who usually accompanied Berkin and Jimmy Kelly, and he appeared almost as frequently as they did for season 1. I never caught his name, I don't think he ever spoke, and I'm pretty sure he was never credited. If memory serves, he waved the wand over Maureen Kingsley as she entered the ballroom to meet David Palmer. I saw this agent again in season 2, but I think he only appeared in the first two episodes. He hasn't appeared since season 2.--Sampson789 (talk) 19:40, July 17, 2014 (UTC) :The grey haired agent seems really familiar to me, which is annoying cos I really want to try and identify the guy playing him. I saw this guy in the film "Eraser" who looked quite a lot like him, could be the same performer?--Acer4666 (talk) 11:26, August 31, 2014 (UTC) I'd have to watch those season 1 and/or 2 episodes again to be sure, but my initial reaction is that that fellow from Eraser looks very similar to the gray-haired agent; on the other hand, I was thinking that the gray-haired agent had thinner eyebrows and looked older and friendlier than that. Since Netflix doesn't stream 24 anymore, I'll have to go back and dig out the DVD's. It's been about half a year since I last watched the gray-haired agent.--Sampson789 (talk) 21:58, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :: Sorry for the delay. Thank you much for the recommendation Sampson. Does anyone have a quality, low file-size image of him from one of the episodes? If not, I will try to find him in the scene with Maureen as soon as I can. 00:11, September 2, 2014 (UTC) It's okay. I don't have an image of him from one of the episodes. How would one legally get an image of him?--Sampson789 (talk) 01:50, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Big news: This man isn't a forbidden character. I just re-watched the scene where he waves the wand over Maureen Kingsley, and he has a couple lines. First, he tells Ms. Kingsley to turn around, and she complies. David Palmer is then seen turning to Aaron Pierce, saying "_______(I don't know what the first word is, it sounds like "Onov"), Maureen is an old friend." Maureen Kingsley, defends our gray-haired agent, saying it's all right, he's just doing his job as Berkin pats her down from behind. The gray-haired agent then tells Maureen, "Thank you," and Berkin says, "Here's your I.D. ma'am," as he hands her a card. You can't see the gray-haired agent's face when he speaks, but you can see Aaron Pierce's face, and his lips aren't moving; furthermore, Berkin also speaks, so I think it's a safe assumption that those lines were spoken by the gray-haired agent. And yeah, Acer4666, I think that's exactly the same actor in your screen shot from Eraser. Sorry I expressed initial doubts about that. I guess now I need to go back and re-watch the rest of Season 1 and at least the early episodes of Season 2 to remember exactly which episodes he appears in. I'll keep my eyes and ears peeled again in case his name is revealed at some point and I just hadn't noticed it before.--Sampson789 (talk) 03:19, September 5, 2014 (UTC) :I've grabbed a pic for him. --William (talk) 14:41, September 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Acer, Did that character in Eraser get much screen time, or did he have a few lines, or was that character named in the film? Or was he just a random guy that popped up and fired a gun in one scene and that was all for him? Because I looked up the cast for Eraser on IMDB and did a series of Google image searches for actors that didn't have photos, and I couldn't find a name to match that image.-- 21:01, September 6, 2014 (UTC) :::He just appears in one shot firing a gun in the big action climax, I think. I thought it was a stunt role in Eraser, given the context, but I contacted the Stunt Co-ordinator for the film who said he knows everyone he hired and doesn't recognise that guy. Maybe just an extra I guess--Acer4666 (talk) 20:51, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Day 4 Killers I have a few suggestions for forbidden characters from Day 4, and it seems they are all killers or would-be killers. 1. The thug in the gray shirt that shoots and kills Dina Araz. 2. The person in black leather gloves who holds the phone for Dorrie Hansen and who presumably kills her and her children off-screen. 3. The unnamed fourth member of the terrorist nuclear football team. You don't get a good look at him until he, Steve Simmons, and Habib Marwan corner Jason Girard at the power plant. When Kelly Girard gives up the football, Marwan instructs this unnamed terrorist to kill the Girards as he and Simmons walk away. This unnamed terrorist then takes a few slow steps forward, carefully raises his gun into firing position, and gets shot in the head by Jack Bauer. Note: It is, in my view, highly unlikely but conceivable that this is the guy who spoke by phone with Marwan at 10:27pm, see talk: Day 4: 10:00pm-11:00pm. Accomplice of David Gomez and Antonio A very memorable character that seems to be forbidden is the third accomplice of David Gomez and Antonio in Day 3: 4:00pm-5:00pm. He is seen wearing a white rubber suit with a gas mask hosing off the other two, and I didn't notice that he ever spoke. We never get to see an inch of his skin, and, as I mentioned on Antonio's talk page, his protective gear makes him appear like a giant white Snifit from the Super Mario franchise. He doesn't appear in the following episode, but Antonio is seen carrying three cups of coffee, so it would stand to reason that one of those was intended for the third accomplice. Another couple of forbidden characters from Day 3 that I thought was very significant was the elderly couple seen driving toward Sherry Palmer after she discovered blood in Kevin Kelly's trailer, but I decided not to go into greater detail about them here because I noticed they've already been mentioned by somebody else on this talk page.--Sampson789 (talk) 04:56, November 1, 2014 (UTC)